


Bethyl Smut Week Prompt Ficlets

by Abelina



Series: Bethyl Smut Week Prompts - January 2016 [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelina/pseuds/Abelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets (all under 1000 words) based on various prompts, mostly written for Bethyl Smut Week. Some of these are anon smut paragraphs sent to me, which I then continued, also as prompts.</p><p>Prompts/paragraphs are included in the chapter notes for each ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch

_Anonymous said:  
Beth closes her eyes and bites her lip, arching her back with the sensations emanating from below. It's only her fingers, but she spent a long time single, and she's gotten good with them; even better since she learned how much Daryl likes to watch._

He’s watching now. Even with her eyes closed she can feel his gaze on her. Hot. Hotter than the heat of her own slick flesh. She bites her lip, moans around it. Hears the rasp of a zipper and the soft exhale of breath from across the room. She loves it when he joins in, and lets her eyes flutter open. She likes to watch, too.


	2. He's a Poet and I Sing Along

_Anonymous said:_

_  
It always clenches Beth's heart, the sound Daryl makes when she opens her legs. He practically /sighs/ at the sight of her folds sweeping open, the nub of her clit and the swirl of her entrance. Beth didn't know Daryl Dixon was a poet until he began whispering his sonnets into her cunt; but she knows that whenever he presses his mouth to her, he's about to take her somewhere beautiful._

He takes his time, now. Licking a cool path down between her breasts. Flicking his eyes up to look at her from beneath his hair as he kisses his way down her belly. It makes her quiver, a little rolling wave beneath the surface, and her breath catches in her throat as she waits. As he makes her wait while he looks his fill. Eyes roaming over every glistening contour, tongue dragging across his bottom lip.

There it is, that sound; a rasp, a whimper, rising from deep in his chest. It licks at her clit, clenches her inside. Daryl’s watching, he sees, no doubt notes the fresh surge of wet now slicking her folds. He doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t need to. The flames in his eyes betray him.

He dips his head. Licks her from bottom to top. Lets a moan rumble out against her clit and she gasps with it, arches up, breath catching in her chest as his lips pull teasingly at the swollen nub. He smiles against her. Presses his palm to her hip, pushes her back down into the mattress.

He’s a poet, whispering sonnets into her cunt, and she throws her head back and sings along.


	3. Mrs. Grimes' Rose Bushes

_Anonymous said:_

_  
She's been waiting all day for this. Just her and him, alone at last, giggling together as she yanks him through her window, pulling his pants halfway down his ass when his belt loop catches on the windowsill. It doesn't matter, because moments later his jeans are gone anyway, along with her pajama bottoms and the rest of their clothing, thrown haphazardly through the air; and they never would have been discovered if Mrs. Grimes didn't find Beth's panties in her rose bushes the next morning._

One would think that would make them learn their lesson. That they’d attempt to carry on with at least some semblance of discretion. Mrs. Grimes gives her this  _look_  whenever their paths cross that brings more colour to Beth’s cheeks than even Daryl’s managed to do. It’s awkward for everyone, particularly around the table at mealtimes. Where the guests are clueless, the children are children, and all the staff of the Grimes Bed & Breakfast pretend not to know that the nanny’s been fucking the maintenance man in her room at night.

Well, everyone except Mr. Grimes who is pointedly staying out of this. Beth’s eighteen, after all. She can fuck who she wants.

So, discretion. Seems that would be the smart thing to do. Nobody can tell them to stop, whether they agree with it or not. But Mrs. Grimes is going to pitch a fit if they sully her rose bushes again,  _where the guests might see_ , so they’ve got to smarten up.

Which explains why she’s on her knees and elbows in the dirt in the space behind them, thorns catching at her hips on one side and the stucco siding on the other. She can’t bite her lip hard enough not to moan, not to let the sounds of her pleasure escape into the night. Daryl doesn’t even try as he pounds into her from behind.

She shudders hard as she comes, and at the last second Daryl pulls out. She has just enough time to look over her shoulder and watch as he jerks once, twice, three times at his cock and comes in thick, ropey spirts, all over Mrs. Grimes’ rose bushes.

(Mollie, the college student renting the room next to Beth’s, claps down at them from where she’s been hiding in the tree, watching the whole time).


	4. Scream My Name

_Anonymous said:_

_  
Daryl smirked as he nipped and sucked his way down her body, pausing to swirl his tongue over each breast as she arched up into him and laced her fingers through his hair, pulling. Beth was begging for it by the time he positioned himself between her legs, she always was. He parted her dripping lips and licked into her, swirled his tongue over her and sucked on her clit until she came screaming his name._

But she wasn’t done, Beth Greene. Wasn’t done at all.

As soon as she could move she shoved him over onto his back. Wiggled down so she lay on her belly between his thighs. Gripped his rigid cock in her deft little hand and stroked him, slow and firm until he was bucking into her hand.

“Say it,” she said, leaning forward, lips hovering just inches from his weeping head. “You gotta say it, Daryl.”

“Please,” he begged, fingers clutching at the sheets as she continued to stroke him.

She breathed out, hot moist air making his cock throb. “Please what, Daryl?”

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned. “Suck my cock.”

Beth shrugged, trying for innocent, but her smirk betrayed her. “Since you asked nicely.”

From the first swipe of her tongue, she had him groaning, clutching at her hair the way he clutched at his. Didn’t take long at all, not once he plunged into that hot little mouth, before he came, too, screaming her name.


	5. Who's On Top?

_Anonymous said:_

_It amazed him how she could be covered in dirt and sweat and still smell like the best damn thing in the world. He pressed his nose into her collarbone, breathing in deeply as his fingers fumbled with her belt buckle. Her fingers were in his hair, tugging the strands and creating a delicious (if a bit painful) burn. He may treat her like glass but she was always on the rougher side with him. Not that he'd ever complain about how they were together._

Once he got her belt undone the rest of their things came off quickly, and Beth, being Beth, all but shoved him down to the grass and straddled his thighs.

He reached for her, slid his fingers between her legs where she was so hot and so wet and so fucking ready, but she batted his hands away. Leaned right over and threw them above his head, slammed her lips down onto his and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

She wasn’t tall enough to hold his arms down, but she would if she could and that thought always got him so hard. That, and the way she bit his lip, teeth sinking in with enough force to remind him who was steering the ship at the moment. He bucked up, his cock butting up against her ass. Beth laughed into his mouth and lifted her hips, positioned herself over his erection, rubbed herself on it with just enough force to make him moan.

She pulled away from the kiss when the moaning started, giving him one final nip to his abused bottom lip. Got up on her knees and kept teasing, stroking him slowly with one hand and using his sensitive tip to circle her clit. Felt so good that he had to touch her, he just had to, and with a groan he reached for her, big hands at her small waist.

Beth let him go, pulled the heat of her away from the hardness of him and slammed his hands emphatically back into the grass.

“How many times do I gotta remind you?” she whispered right in his ear, biting the lobe and holding it between her teeth. “You are not the one who’s on top.”


	6. Lazy Warm Mornings

[_justkirstenb_](http://justkirstenb.tumblr.com/)  _said:_

_  
Lazy warm mornings were his favorite. When she was dozing, sprawled out on their bed. When he could slip his fingers down her back, tease her nipples, sink into her warm and wet. Wake her up with the gentle rhythm of someone who loved her. Entirely._

She’s sprawled out on her stomach this morning, face all but buried into her pillow. The sun shines in through the sheer curtains she hung over the windows, lighting up a bright path along her smooth back. Picking out the gold of her hair, always a little messy but especially when she sleeps, curling over her pillow, falling across her shoulders. Daryl trails his fingers through the strands, soft, silky, then dances them along her vertebrae, soft little sweeps ending between those two little dimples at the base of her spine.

About then, Beth stirs. As she usually does. Not quite fully awake, but swimming just beneath the surface, drawn up by his touch. He remembers when she said, when this was still so new between them. New and tentative. That on days like this all she wanted was to awaken to his touch.

Fingers following the curve of her ass, now, and like a reflex, Beth arches, just a little. He finds her wet, as he always does. When he teases her clit, Beth moans into her pillow. Clutches at the sheets and arches just that little bit more.

He keeps teasing. Those little half circles that make her moan while she’s awake do the same while she’s asleep. But she’s not sleeping anymore. She hasn’t moved. Hasn’t spoken. No, it’s the sharp little breath she takes. The new tension in her thighs.

Smiling, he slips a pair of fingers inside her and watches her face as a sleepy smile tugs at her lips. A smile that soon disappears between her teeth as he hits that spot inside, the spot, the one that has her clutching even harder at the sheets, arching up even more, pushing his fingers even deeper into her.

“Morning,” he whispers.

Beth’s eye pops open, sleepy blue gaze peeking out from beneath her messy hair. “Mmm,” she says. “Need you inside me.”

He curls his fingers until she whimpers. “Already inside you.”

She giggles, some strange mixture of girlish and sultry that never fails to make his balls tighten, and bends her knee to nudge at his erection with her toes.

“Gimme  _that_ ,” she says, dragging her big toe back and forth along his length.

“Greedy,” he teases, and it makes her laugh like that again.

Daryl pulls his fingers out and reaches for her hip, to turn her over, but Beth’s hair rustles against the pillow as she shakes her head no, and she lifts her ass into the air. “No, like this.”

It’s his turn to groan, now, presented with the sight of her glistening folds. Seconds later he takes her by the hips and eases his cock inside her, both of them shuddering as he fills her, as her wet heat and clenching muscles surround him.

She’d probably like it fast, but he goes slow. Takes his time. Fills her again and again with deep, hard thrusts as she works her own clit with practiced fingers. Professes his love for her with every plunge into her beautiful body, until she’s shaking and crying out, screaming his name into her pillow. He follows her seconds later, inside, filling her up, giving her everything.

After, she collapses onto the bed with a sated little sigh, and he covers her body with his. He’s sure he’s heavy, but this is another thing she likes, the weight of him, the warmth of him all around her.

“Love you, Daryl,” she murmurs, as she’s drifting away again toward sleep.

“Oh, Beth,” he sighs, nosing at the shell of her ear. “I love you, too.”


	7. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Anonymous said:_  
>  maybe something in the prison like guard tower/shower and I really like awkward daryl though I'm not sure how good that is for smut week... Anyway looking forward to everything you're writing.

It’s still so new, this thing between them. New and exciting, a little frightening at times, but it’s theirs. They both want this and even if they’re keeping things quiet for now, sooner or later it’s gonna get out. They’re gonna know and they won’t have to hide but for now they have this. The dark of night, the empty guard tower. Daryl on duty and Rick’s got Judith and Beth slips out of bed when the cell block settles and flits away like a little ghost. 

They don’t waste time. There are other moments, other times when they can talk and they do, they will, but not now. Not here. Here is for togetherness of a different sort and she’s barely through the door before he’s pulling at her clothing. He’s not smooth, he fumbles, he can’t figure out her bra half the time so she hasn’t worn one tonight. 

And it’s new, it’s so new, and Daryl claims he doesn’t know what he’s doing even as he takes her naked breast into his mouth while he unbuckles her belt. Claims he’s no lover as he worships her skin with his work-worn hands, with his lips and his tongue. Makes no claims at all but for a rumbling groan when she gets on her hands and knees and shows him what he’s done to her, how ready she is, how much she wants him. 

Fingers stroke through her wet folds as he hovers behind her. She can’t see him but she feels him there. His strong body that’s even stronger beneath the clothes, cock hard against her inner thigh. He works her with his fingers, fingers which know exactly how to make her shudder and scream and cry out his name despite whatever claims he might try to make to the contrary. 

But when he takes her by the hips and slides inside her, thick and hot and filling her so full, he forgets what he thinks he doesn’t know. Forgets that this is new, that it’s frightening, that he doesn’t know what he’s doing because he  _does._  She cries out as he fills her, as he rocks into her body with those deep thrusts that leave her breathless. Shoves back against him to take him deeper. Take him  _harder_ , until everything else melts away except him and her and the pleasure singing through her body. 

When she comes, she does so with his name burning in her throat. A cry so loud it’s a wonder the others haven’t caught them but she doesn’t  _care._  She lets it out and Daryl does, too, as they come together and collapse on the floor, pulses racing, bodies still singing, and his fingers reaching out to twine around hers.


	8. Interruptions - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Anonymous said:_  
>  I'm so not good at this but something like daryls gone to Beth's cell he's under her blanket on the bed between her legs as Hershel and Maggie come to say goodnight, daryl has to hide down there but still has a lil play around, proving very hard for Beth to stay still?

“Beth, are you okay in there?” asks Maggie from just outside the door. 

Beth freezes. “Fine. I’m fine, Maggie, don’t—” 

She has just enough time to pull her knees up higher, to make the blanket into more of a tent when Maggie peeks her head past the curtain and oh  _Lord,_  there’s Daddy now coming up behind her, pushing the curtain that much further out of the way so it’s both of them peering in at her while she lies in bed. It’s a good thing it’s dark in here, a good thing they don’t step fully into her cell. 

She feels more than a little violated, actually, and it has nothing to do with Daryl and what he was doing to her— _oh God,_  what he’s still doing to her—beneath the blanket and everything to do with certain people who think her status as the younger sister precludes her right to privacy. 

Daryl’s tongue makes a slow, torturous circle around her clit, and Beth bites her lip to keep from moaning.  _Bastard_. 

“Are you havin’ nightmares again?” Maggie asks. Without waiting for Beth to answer, Maggie turns to Daddy. “Beth’s had another nightmare. Will you tell Glenn I’m gonna stay with—” 

“ _Ohh_.” It slips out before Beth can stop, and beneath the blanket she gives Daryl’s hair a hard tug. He laughs into her cunt and that’s all sorts of pleasant but she forces herself to focus back on the two faces in the doorway. “ _No_ , Maggie. Really. I wasn’t having a night—  _ah—_ mare.” 

Maggie just tilts her head and looks at Beth in that way she does, that way that clearly suggests Beth doesn’t actually know  _anything_. “Bethy, it’s okay. You can tell me.” 

Somehow, she can  _hear_  Daryl’s whisper, words he speaks while he licks at her clit.  _Tell her, Beth. Go on. Tell her what’s really tormenting you._  That earns him another yank of hair, which earns her his lips closing round her clit. Only his hand on her hip keeps her from bucking off the bed, and thank goodness for  _that_  even if he’s contributing significantly to her current problem. But  _oh_ , that feels so good and—focus, Beth. 

She sighs, and it’s shaky as hell. She has to think hard about words before she speaks them, and she’s sure Maggie notices the tremble but there’s not much she can do about that. “I’m tellin’ you, I’m not havin’ a nightmare.” 

Maggie’s eyebrows draw together, but before she can speak whatever thought is behind that, Daddy smiles over her shoulder and says, “Girls, I’ll leave you to work this out. I love you both. Goodnight.” 

“ _Night, Daddy_ ,” they say together, and Beth’s breath hitches again and Maggie’s eyes snap to hers. 

“Oh my  _God_ ,” Maggie says. 

Beth can’t say a word, because Daryl’s tonguing at her clit again, hard licks that jolt through her and it’s all she can do not to move. She can’t even warn Daryl—Daryl, who’s got his fingers inside her now, two long, thick digits pressing oh so gently at her g-spot, and if Maggie doesn’t leave right now, if she wasn’t sure they weren’t already caught, Beth knows she’s going to have no hope in hell of hiding what’s going on under the blanket, and— 

“I’m sorry, Bethy, I didn’t know you—” And the frown disappears as Maggie cuts off what she was going to say, a knowing little smirk replacing it. “Next time I go on a run, I’ll find you something with batteries, okay?” 

Oh. Maggie thinks—well, that’s good. That’s very good.  Beth can’t speak and doesn’t trust herself to try, so she just nods her head furiously and tries not to make any of the sounds pushing at her chest. 

“Okay, okay, I’m goin’!” Maggie says, her grin widening. She takes a step back from the curtain, but before she closes it completely, the smile turns fond and she tilts her head and says, “I guess my baby sister’s all grown up.” 

Maggie goes, and Beth picks up her spare pillow and moans into it as Daryl swiftly carries her into sweet oblivion.


	9. Interruptions - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[sugarnspiders](http://sugarnspiders.tumblr.com) said:  
>  Your most recent smut ficlet made me think of that scene in Not Another Teen movie when shes masturbating and her brother comes in, then her dad, then a girl scout troop, then her preacher and i keep picturing everyone in the prison coming to talk to Beth after Maggie leaves and I can't stop laughing._

Within minutes after Maggie leaves, Beth’s head is back where it ought to be, sinking right back into the bliss of Daryl’s tongue teasing her clit, the slow press of his fingers inside making her muscles flutter as she squeezes him. She’s still got the pillow over her face and she’s letting her moans disappear into it when a throat clears and Daryl freezes. Beth pulls the pillow off and prepares to tell Maggie to please just go away except— _shit_ —it’s not Maggie. 

“Rick?” 

Rick leans on the bars as he peers inside her cell. “Hey, Beth. Sorry—I saw Maggie leave and thought you were awake.” 

Beth’s sure her cheeks must be as red as a fire truck and Daryl Dixon is  _not_  helping that with his laughter and the way it vibrates on her clit, shakes through his fingers still buried inside her. “It’s fine,” she says, words coming out short as she struggles to keep her breathing under control. 

Rick blinks, clearly startled by her snapping at him, something Beth’s not known for doing without reason. His eyes study her for a quick second before he flicks his gaze down to the floor, then back up. “Just wanted to confirm, it’s okay to bring Judith over at sunrise for the day?” 

Daryl’s licking at her clit again and it makes her shoulders jerk, which she tries to hide by nodding her head against the pillow. “Yeah, Rick. Fine. I got her.” 

Rick’s head tilts his head ever so slightly, that thing he does when he’s trying to figure something out. “All right, Beth. Thank you. Goodnight.” 

“Good— _ahh—_ goodnight, Rick.” 

Rick leaves and Daryl resumes his slow torture. He knows just how to drag it out, how to keep her on the edge for a good long time before letting her topple over. He’s had to stop and start but by now he knows her body, knows how to get her to respond and already the tension’s coiling tighter, low down in her belly. 

Which of course is when Carol arrives, giving not much more than a cursory knock before peeking in through the curtain. “I know you’re awake.” 

Beth pulls the pillow over just enough to see Carol but still cover her face, because Daryl’s not stopping this time and she might be able to keep it quiet, but she can’t stop the way her breath shakes out of her, rising at the ends toward moaning, or the involuntary whimpers whenever he licks her just the right way—and he’s doing that now, and he feels so good, and she wishes Carol would just go away but no, she’s still there, still looking at Beth with her eyebrows arched like she’s waiting for an answer but Beth’s not going to give her one, because she can’t exactly speak right now without— 

She moans loudly into her pillow, Daryl’s name tumbling out with it, and apparently that’s enough of an answer for Carol because she starts talking. Beth can’t hear a word she’s saying and frankly doesn’t  _care_ , and somewhere Carol must either get the hint or assume Beth’s on board with whatever she was saying because the speaking stops and the cell grows dark again as her curtain falls back in place. 

Her grip tightens on Daryl’s hair and he picks up the pace, adding a third finger, closing his lips around her clit and sucking hard. Beth arches off the bed—or she would, if he wasn’t holding her down—cries into her pillow as she comes. 

When she takes the pillow off her face, she’s not surprised to see her curtain fluttering. At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if the whole of the prison popped by her cell to talk to her. But then Daryl pulls himself out of the blankets at the bottom of the bed, hair in disarray, covered in sweat and spit and  _her_ , reaches out and slams the cell door shut. 

Whoever it was out there gets the hint, and Beth hears soft footsteps walking away as Daryl climbs back onto the bed, pulls the blanket away and hovers over her, naked and hard and smirking like a man who  _knows_  how good he makes her feel. 

“No more interruptions,” he growls. 

And there aren’t. 

At least not that night.


	10. Hers

_Anonymous said:_

_Sometimes she'd join him in the shower after a particularly stressful day. She'd press herself along his back like she did all that time ago outside the moonshine shack, but now she could do what she wanted to do then. Kiss his neck and down his back. Squeeze his sides. Reach around to feel him in her palm, hot and hard. And hers._

_It was all for her_ , he breathed as she stroked him slowly. So thick in her hand and she loved the feel of him. Some impossible mix of smooth skin and hard flesh, foreskin gliding like silk over steel. She loved the sounds he made, when she touched him like this. Low groans barely audible over the sounds of the shower, but they gathered in the steam and hovered in the air at her ears. Beth pressed her face between his shoulders, felt the pounding of his heart through his strong back, tasted the salt of his skin and the rough of the scars.

He shuddered in her arms, from the path of her lips or the tightening of her fist as she drew her hand over the head of his cock, she didn’t know, and it didn’t matter.

He tried to turn, to reach for her, to touch her the way she was touching him, but Beth pressed herself tighter against his back. Tightened her grip on his cock and pressed her palm flat to his belly. “No, Daryl. This is for you. Let me make you feel good.”

“Beth,” he breathed, voice as low as the moans which bracketed it. “Feels so good, sweetheart.”

“You’re so good, Daryl,” she whispered, saying the words into his skin she knows he has trouble hearing, trouble accepting. “So strong. So beautiful. I love you so much.”

He moaned along with her voice. Shuddered in her arms as she stroked him, brought him such pleasure just from one little hand. One little Beth. One little voice whispering all the things he needed to hear but didn’t think he deserved. It made his breath catch, turned his moans into whimpers she pretended not to hear, but they were hers, too. Every one of them, and she cherished them as much as she cherished this man.

Her man, who threw his head back and came with her name on his lips.

Today was a hard day, but for a little while at least, he let go of that weight pressing down on his shoulders, and just let himself  _be_.

He was hers, and she was his, and that made the hard days worth it.


	11. Get Me Dirty, Lick Me Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __[lilsmolls3](http://lilsmolls3.tumblr.com) said:  
>  What about both of them are stuck in one of those fancy playgrounds, you know the ones with the fancy forts, And somehow Beth convince Daryl to play tag or something which leads to other things!

It starts off innocently. There are walkers—there are always walkers—and they break out of a cluster of bushes as they try to outrun them, to find a big ass playground with a tree fort thing and it’s the perfect place for them to hide. They have just enough of a lead to scramble up there before the herd stumbles into the park, and the walkers can’t climb, can’t see them through the thick walls of coloured plastic, so they eventually move on. 

But because she’s Beth, she can’t just find a fancy playground and  _not_  play on it, or so she says. And that little childish impulse of hers might make him uncomfortable if he didn’t enjoy it so much, chasing her through the pillars of fake wood. Catching her as she leaps from the swings and pushing her up against the wall of that bright red and orange and green and blue tree-fort without a tree and kissing her breathless. 

And it’s naughty as hell, the way she shimmies out of her clothes. Smiles at him with her lip caught between her teeth and a fire in her eyes. Tells him she always wanted to get dirty on a playground and she’s wet, oh  _fuck_  is she wet, soaking his fingers within seconds of touching her. 

He drops to his knees and the sound she makes gets him hard in a flash. And she wants to get dirty on the playground, but all Daryl can think about doing is licking her clean. 

So he does, to the sound of Beth’s delight.


	12. What's Goin' Down in the Closet

_Anonymous said:_

_'Jesus christ Beth, you gotta stop girl.' The party was in full swing, Alexandria residents gossiping and eating like the world hadn't ended. They'd only just gotten through the door when she had pulled him aside into a tight closet, dropping to her knees. His fingers were her hair, twitching with ever stroke of her tongue. Not sure if they should pull her toward him, or tug her away._

“Been waiting to do this  _all day_ ,” she said, hot breath panting out over his agitated flesh. 

“Fuck.” He tugged again, this time certain he was tugging  _toward_ , because there was no way in hell they should be doing this  _here_  but Beth Greene was not a force he could resist. 

And hell, why would he want to? The way her tongue darted out to lick away the bead of moisture at the head of his cock, right before she closed her lips around him. Rolled his foreskin down with her strong little hand and followed it with her hot, wet mouth. 

It was all he could do to keep quiet, keep from crying out with every bob of her head. Every obscene little sound she made each time he nudged at the back of her throat. Wasn’t gonna last long if she kept that up and  _ohhh,_  fucking hell, that was probably a good thing and what was he saying? 

A flutter of laughter carried in through the closet door. A voice—  _anyone seen Beth and Daryl_? The thud of somebody’s back coming to rest against their hiding place and a shudder of pleasure tearing through him so hard he couldn’t hold it in. 

Somebody’s fist banged on the door. A loud voice speaking but he couldn’t hear around the buzzing in his, as he came with a groan into Beth’s hungry mouth and she swallowed around him.


	13. A Promise You Can't Keep

_Anonymous said:_

_Beth's heart pounded faster and harder in her ears, almost drowning out the sounds of Daryl's lips pulling and nipping at one of her pert nipples and then the other. He smirked at her wanton moan, sliding his tongue down farther, his hands gliding from her hips to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "Try not to get too loud, Darlin'," he drawled against her thigh, smirking at the jump of her hips and the helpless whimper that fell from her lips. "I ain't making any promises," she replied._

It was a safe bet not to. The first swipe of his tongue drew out another whimper, and it was all downhill from there, so to speak. 

Which she couldn’t do—speak—with Daryl’s tongue, tasting,  _exploring_ , following every contour from the swirl of her entrance to the swollen nub of her clit. The scruff of his beard rasping over her sensitive flesh made her shudder, made her groan with the sweet agony of it. There was a time when he didn’t think he could do this but that time was long past. 

Smirking lips and crinkled eyes watched her from between her own legs, and when she tugged at his hair and tossed her head against her pillow and moaned like she was dying all he did was laugh. Laugh and work harder, until she fell apart in a shuddery, melted mess right there on the bed. 

She tasted herself on his lips when he climbed up her body. Kissed her sweetly and slid inside when she wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him down. 

His turn to moan, then, as she squeezed her muscles around his cock, inside her so hard and so deep. 

“Try not to get too loud,” she whispered, as his eyes rolled back and he shuddered above her. 

He laughed, a rumbling chuckle that curled warm in her belly. “I ain’t makin’ any promises.”


	14. A Situation at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Anonymous said:_  
>  Because Bethyl and babies is one of the best things ever, how about a fic(let) that involves one of the two saying : "I never thought trying to make a baby would be this fun."

“Daryl!” 

Daryl pauses, mid sentence, to turn toward the sound of his name, and the small blonde woman hurrying toward him as she says it, the little sundress she’s wearing fluttering around her legs. “Everything okay?” 

Beth comes up beside him, practically buzzing with energy. Her eyes sweep over him quickly before she turns her attention to Samuel, affecting that little head tilt she uses whenever she’s about to lie to somebody’s face. “I’m sorry, Samuel, but you’ll have to excuse Daryl for the afternoon. There’s a  _situation_  at home that I need him to take care of. Thanks for understanding.” 

She doesn’t give Samuel any time to reply before she’s got a handful of Daryl’s shirt and starts hauling him away. She barely gets him in through the door before she tugs at his belt, pulls open his jeans and shoves him down on the couch. She isn’t wearing a thing under that dress and he has only a moment to appreciate that before she’s climbing on board, because of course he’s hard already and was from the moment he realized her game. 

“Oohhh,” she moans, as she slides down on him, takes his cock deep into her body. 

“Fuck, Beth,” he moans, pressing kisses to her neck, her shoulder. “I never thought tryin’ to make a baby would be this fun.”


	15. Say Yes to the Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous said:_  
>  Bethyl smut prompt: they are hiding in a dress shop for the night and there are prom dresses and sexy lingerie. Of course Beth tries them on and puts on a little show for Daryl. Sweet turns into smutty! :) I've always wanted someone to write this, thanks!!  
> 

From the moment they blundered in through the door, Daryl knew this was going to get out of hand, but by that time they were well out of options. It was the dress shop or nothing so dress shop it was. 

He wouldn’t’ve cared, really, if they just had to spend the night surrounded by sparkly dresses and complicated pieces of lace that apparently passed as underwear. All those floofy skirts would probably make a decent bed, actually, except Beth wouldn’t let him find out. 

Not until she tried all of them on. 

And he’d known the minute they locked themselves in that it would go something like this, but he wasn’t at all prepared for the reality. Many thoughts ran through his head as he watched this impromptu fashion show. Mostly, how pretty she looked when she grinned and how, for such a slim girl, she had the most luscious ass-wiggle he’d ever seen. Most of the dresses were too big, but about every fifth one fit her like some sort of torturous glove and after a few times of this, she started to notice his reaction. 

Every dress fit like that, after. Hugging her narrow curves, skirts swishing around her deceptively long legs or skimming so high on her thighs he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering. Couldn’t keep his traitorous thoughts off his face, apparently, either, the way Beth smirked down at him after each and every twirl she made. 

And he didn’t mind her teasing him, not really. Well, not until she wandered back out after parading  around in a particularly delightful little red thing with no straps and barely enough skirt. She was still wearing red except that was no dress. That was a whole hell of a lot of lace that wasn’t very much lace at all and he could see right through every single inch of it. 

His breath exploded out of his chest, and at the end of it came some letters that might have been her name. 

And Beth just smiled at him—a little nervous now, and it clenched at his heart in a different way from her boldness—and fiddled with the thin strap draped over her shoulder. “What about this one?” she whispered. 

He was across the room and in front of her before he realized he had moved. Thumbs, following the path of those tiny little straps over her clavicles, the summits of her shoulders. Beth shuddered beneath his touch and he dipped his head down, brushed the shell of her ear with his lips. 

“Think it’d look better on the floor,” he said, surprising himself. 

Beth laughed, just a low, little giggle, and with hands once again infused with boldness, she reached for his belt. “Think these would, too.” 

Yeah, it was safe to say he liked the little red number. And even safer statement that he liked it on the floor. But what he liked most was sinking into Beth, watching her blue eyes flutter closed and hearing her little breathy moan roll out past her parted lips. 

“If I’d known all it took was a fashion show,” she whispered, clenching around him until he couldn’t hold back his little groan, “I’d have tried this  _months_  ago.” 

Even now, she couldn’t stop teasing him and—especially now—he wouldn’t want her to, anyway. Not when it meant he could make love to her on the floor of some old dress shop, on a bed a floofy skirts and forgotten lace.


	16. Splash

_Anonymous said:_

_Beth's teeth were chattering as the elevator opened and Daryl pushed her gently inside. He paused to press the button before letting her lean back against him and wrap her up in his arms in hopes it'd put some warmth back into her. The pair had walked home through freezing rain that chilled them to the bone. They reached their floor and Beth pulled him on behind her to their door. There were plenty of methods they could use to warm up but she was sure he wouldn't object to what she had in mind._

The best part of their building was the hot water. It never seemed to run out, unlike some of the other shit holes he’d lived in. Daryl led Beth into the bathroom, turned the water on. By the time he peeled her out of all her wet clothes, the steam had risen up to fill the bathroom, to stop her from shivering too much while he undressed himself. 

They stepped beneath the hot spray of water and she leaned against his back, warming herself up from all angles. His lips danced down the column of her neck, across her shoulder, and Beth moaned softly as the heat of the water, the heat of him behind her, slowly eased away the shivers. 

“All warm now?” he asked, nosing at her ear. 

Beth giggled, shook her head. “No. No, I’m still  _cold_.” 

“You feel warm,” he said, pushing his cock against her ass, groaning softly when she pushed right back. 

“On the outside,” she said, twisting her head to try to see him over his shoulder. “I’m still cold on the  _inside._ ” 

“Mmm. Sounds serious,” he murmurs, kissing down her neck again while she continues to grind her ass back into his erection. “Anything I can do about that?” 

“Maybe you could—” She took in a shaky breath, as his fingers found her clit. Found her  _hot_  and wet, despite her claims to the contrary. 

He smiled into her shoulder. Made a couple of hard circles just how she liked. “Could  _what_ , Beth?” 

“Maybe you could find something to put inside me?” she said, tipping her head back. “Something that’ll warm me up?” 

“Something like this?” he asked, tilting his hips against her. “Would that do?” 

“It’s so big,” she said—that delightful woman. “Is it gonna fit?” 

“Won’t know ‘til we try.” 

Beth leaned forward, pushing her ass out against him as she braced against the tile wall in front of her. Like this the spray of water hit the small of her back, when she lifted up on her tiptoes, washed warm down her ass, on his legs, between them as he nudged the head of his cock at her slick opening. Teased little huffing breaths out of her as he got himself good and slick. 

“Dang it, Daryl, just get in me,” she said, with a laugh, dropping the game altogether. 

He slammed into her, almost rocking her into the wall, only the arm around her waist keeping her upright. She groaned loud and clenched around him, and she wasn’t at all cold inside but he set about warming her up anyway where she was already so hot. Long, deep thrusts, moans so loud out of both of them he was sure the neighbours could hear. But the neighbours were used to them, used to  _this_ , or at least they ought to be by now. 

He changed his angle, hitting a spot inside her that had her slamming her face into her arm and nodding her head rapidly, a mixture of strangled moans and gasping breaths absolutely pouring out of her. Neither one of them had time to find her clit before she fell into an orgasm so powerful even  _he_  shook with it. 

She sagged against the wall for a moment while he stroked her back, unable to resist her smooth, warm skin. Then he pulled right out of her, spun her around, lifted her up against the wall. Beth wrapped her legs around him to pull him back inside her and Daryl stared up into her eyes as he rolled his hips, barely withdrawing before pressing in again. Beth stared back, her wise old eyes looking right into his soul. 

He didn’t know what he was getting into, when he finally gave in and let himself fall for her. But she was something, all right. Something special. Something beautiful and good and the best fucking thing he ever touched in his life. Without tearing his gaze from hers, as her muscles clenched around him and she cried out his name from her second orgasm, Daryl shuddered and groaned and came inside her, exploding into her with more warmth than he meant to. 

But she giggled softly into his neck and said, “Well, that’s one way to do it.” 

And he didn’t regret it.  Not for one little minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I didn't realize until after this one was written that I should have written this from Beth's POV. Ooops


	17. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous said:_  
>  Baby smut like Daryl wants to get her pregnant  
> 

She’s waiting for it. The moment when he reaches into a pocket for the condom he always carries there. That, or he realizes he doesn’t have one and this little tryst in the woods becomes something they must complete with mouths and hands only. 

But it doesn’t happen. Daryl murmurs into her ear as she hovers on his lap, the head of his cock, bare and weeping and just kissing her entrance. “Don’t worry about it.” 

So she sinks down on him, takes him in bare. Watches the bliss on his face as she clenches her muscles around his cock and seats him deep inside her. As she moves her hips in that slow, delicious rhythm that quickly has the both of them panting for breath, moaning in pleasure. 

This isn’t the first time in the past few weeks that he’s forgotten a condom and gone ahead anyway. Beth suspects it won’t be the last. She has wanted a baby for a good long time now and it seems, finally, Daryl wants to give her one. Of course, he has to go about it in the most Daryl of ways—when he can’t find the words, or doesn’t trust himself to say them, so he trusts  _her_ , instead, to understand what’s in his head and decide whether or not to follow through. 

Beth knows why. Doesn’t have to guess, when she sees the tender, almost childlike look of wonder in Daryl’s eyes whenever he watches her holding her nephew. Maggie and Glenn’s tiny son is a sheer delight and as good as Daryl is, and has always been, with babies, he only ever holds this one when Beth’s arms aren’t available. 

It doesn’t take much to understand, to see that he’s imagining that the child in her arms is her own.  _Their_  own. That he remembers the way Maggie’s belly grew and pictures Beth instead, from the tiniest of swells to the heavy, full belly just hours from birth. 

Daryl explodes inside her and that’s all it takes. Her breath catches, her back arches. Her muscles clench and her body trembles as she comes. He gathers her close as she floats back down, hands on her back, in her hair, lips on her neck, everywhere he can reach. She doesn’t know, and she won’t, not for weeks at the least. But she thinks, somehow, she  _knows_  , that this was it. 

She presses her palm to the flat of her belly. Imagines the growth there, in the months to come, from the baby she’s certain they’ve just made. Daryl’s hand slides in to cover hers, warm, strong. 

Protective. 

Knowing. 

“Have a baby with me,” he says, finding the words at last. 

Beth sighs and tucks her face into his warm neck, smiles into his skin. “Oh, Daryl. I’d love to.”


End file.
